One last chance
Log Title: One Last Chance Characters: Storm Shadow, Snake-Eyes, Scarlett Location: Washington, D.C. Date: May 26, 2010 TP: None Summary: Scarlett tracks Snake-Eyes... And Finds more than she bargained for. LOG BEGINS Washington, DC. It's a wonderful place to visit, and get lost for a time. And that's what the Ninja has done, more or less, after spending a day in the medical ward. Meditation. Training. Practice. Conditioning. All attributed to a speedy recovery. The Ninja in White is perched crosslegged atop the Lincoln Memorial building, and he's playing... the pan flute. Snake-Eyes is also in DC, trying to forget all that has happened. He missed the release of Cobra Commander. He hears rumors that his girlfriend may be interested in someone else now. Just a bad week in general. He's at the Mall, out of uniform of course, his face covered by its normal rubber mask. He seems lost in his thoughts, or perhaps meditating while walking. Shana has been trying to find Snake-Eyes for so long, to speak to him, since before she crossed over to the other side, and ever since she came back, she has gotten the feeling he is avoiding her. She fears, once again, he has the Cold Feet Syndrome that has plagued them for so long... as such, she has 'borrowed' some of Hacker and Dial-Tone's equipment, and locked on to the Communicator that Snake-Eyes uses, and is tracking the normally untrackable ninja that way. She is on the hunt, and to make it easier to blend, as if a tall, redheaded woman ever really blends in, she is not in uniform. Japanese music is an interesting study. It, like Martial Arts, have roots in nature - the rhythm is erradic, the notes long, drawn, and haunting, and the tone resolute and meditative. The combined cycle of focusing mind, body and spirit to center the flow of life energy through the body, and channeling that oft untapped power into the physical world. To capture the spirits of the elements, and to focus that energy forth, to shape it, sculpt it, and utilize it to potential so often overlooked in today's world. That is the shape this quiet, introspective melody has taken, as Storm Shadow contemplates the events of these past few days. And there is not a single, violent pitch within. Snake-Eyes hears the pan, but from this distance he doesn't recognise the person playing the tune. He heads towards the memorial, eyes shut. The music seems to draw him closer, almost enchanting. Whoever is playing, understands the soul. This intrigues him. Scarlett moves closer to Snake-Eyes, but still remains back, wanting to see what he is planning on doing, what he is going to do. Mostly, now that she has found him, she is afraid to go talk to him, and find out that he wants to not get married... because she remembers what she told him... The Piper keeps playing. The beautiful blossoms of cherry trees by a softly babbling brook; the wind sighing through the branches, stirring the petals to the soft, green grass. The blue, clear sky of the heaven, the warmth of the sun. The isolation. The concentration. The... ....piping stops, once Snake Eyes has reached the foot of the memorial. But Storm Shadow does not rise or move. Snake-Eyes pauses as the music stops. He looks up to see...oh man this is a small world. He does not disturb the piper, and hopes he hasn't been seen. He pauses and sits at the steps, staring away from the memorial. He figures if his brother wants to approach him, he can. He tenses, trying to hide the sea of emotions going through him. He's b een nothing but chaos recently. Scarlett moves out of easy sightline to Snake-Eyes... Sure, if the Ninja didn't have things on his mind, he'd easily spot her. Like, Tommy might already have spotted her. She stands, leaning against a tree, keeping most of the tree between her and Snake-Eyes, and she just looks at him. She sighs softly, and looks away briefly, her eyes closing, before looking back. Finally, Storm Shadow does... something. And it's so trivial, yet... The Ninja reaches behind him, in that stash of weapons he carries, and withdraws... a singular combat knife. Scarlett's combat knife. The one she so violently embedded into his back the other night. Storm Shadow lays the pipes to his left, and leans forth to peer over the top of the eaves. ...the knife is.. dropped. ...and hits the ground near Snake Eyes with a metallic clatter. Tommy sits back into his most comfortable position, and takes up the pipes once more. He noticed Snake Eyes. He also noticed his distinct turmoil, and lack of decision. And so, he plays again. Has he spied Scarlett? Probably. Snake-Eyes reaches for the knife and holds it in his hands. He ponders it, and the meaning. Scarlett, the one he loves versus his family and clan. He knows that it was in defense of the United states. Still...he finds himself standing, walking to Tommy's side. He crouches next to the pipist quietly, perhaps giving a sign of his own. If his sword brother wishes to talk, he's there. He's always there. Shana watches Snake-Eyes go to Storm Shadow, finally noticing the other Ninja, and she steps into the clear... Softly, to herself, she asks, "Is he your choice, Snake-Eyes? Is he *always* going to be your choice?" She frowns, and takes a few steps forward, just staring at the two ninjas. The Piper's note hits a very shrill, unpleasant, abrupt ending. Someone disturbed the calm, tranquil tune with angst and fury that could only come from a redheaded woman scorned. Tommy flicks one eye open, and it is turned upon Snake Eyes first, and then... the redhead. Looks like there's a tidal wave coming inbound, and the hurricane's name is Shana. ...He says nothing. Snake-Eyes stays still where he is by Tommy. He nods to Scarlett, but does not move. He has his loyalties and as always they are pulled. He wont leave his brother's side. But it doesn't mean that he loves Scarlett any less. He hopes she doesn't make him decide.. he really does. Oh, she will... You can bet she will. She steps forward, closer to the pair of ninjas, "Snake-Eyes..." she says softly, but audibly to the two, "He helped Cobra Commander escape. He must be taken in. You know it. You do it, or I will." Snake-Eyes pauses. He doesn't leave the piper's side. He signs. "What brings you to DC?" who knows who he's asking the question to. Shana says to Snake-Eyes, "He is in custody by tomorrow, Snake-Eyes, or I start tracking him, and *I* will bring him in, and if you try and stop me..." She just shakes her head. She turns, and walks away. Are those tears in her eyes? One final word, she leaves, like a soft warning of a storm coming, before the calm of the morning breaks into the gale of the day, "Tomorrow..." END LOG Category:2010 Category:Logs